Historically, flexible intermediate bulk containers (bulk bags) have been used for receiving, storing, transporting, and discharging dry flowable materials of all types. Bulk bags are typically constructed in square, rectangular, or circular shapes with lift straps attached to each of the uppermost corners of the bulk bag. Additionally, some content in the bulk bags can be deformed by the static and/or dynamic pressure in the bulk bags.
Typically, intermediate bulk containers (IBC's) store bulk contents in large volumes. The IBC's can be costly to transport due to their weight when loaded with content. Many IBC's are not collapsible because of the heavy weight that is transported and the difficulty in designing a container that can both support the weight of the contents and also collapse for ease of storage and return shipping.
Some shippers include cardboard dividers to separate intermediate bulk containers into smaller compartments but this approach has multiple drawbacks. First, the cardboard dividers are often not reusable because they are deformed during transport, which raises costs. Second, the cardboard dividers introduce box dust that can cause problems in manufacturing facilities as well as be a source of contamination in pharmaceutical and food-grade contents. Third, standard cardboard dividers have a greater x and y dimension than the bulk bags when folded flat, causing problems in storage and return shipping.
Thus, there is a need for a strong collapsible container that efficiently transports content and that can be divided into smaller sanitary compartments that can be used as an IBC or a flexible IBC.